ShuntxNitrobolt act 1
by Gnejs
Summary: A Transformers IDW Universe, combinated with TFP and MTMTE/ RID story. Contains MechxMech, NSFW, comedy, romance and Transformers OC's by Gnejs and Chainedsinner from


**ShuntxNitrobolt act. 1**

"WHAT IN THE-!?" Nitrobolt looked down on the little bot that had just crashed into him. The next second he picked the mech up from the ground and glared at him. "What the frag are you doing!?"

"Primus spare my spark I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" he looked terrified at Nitro and had put his servos on his arms.

"Watch where you're going you clumsy lout!" the next second Nitro was going to toss Shunt away but stopped when a small group of four other decepticons walked up towards him and Shunt.

"No no no…!" he looked at the decepticons and then at Nitro again and looked terrified. "Please don't let them…!" he started but didn't finish the sentence.

"So you got that little traitor, well we can take it over from here now." one of them said and grinned. Nitro looked at the decepticons and then a little bit at Shunt. He still looked terrified and near tears.

"Nah…" Nitro began and the next second he threw Shunt over his shoulder and grinned back at the group. "He's mine."

"I'M WHAT!?" Shunt was completely taken by surprise at the sudden movement and what Nitro just said. The decepticongroup looked a bit surprised at first.

"Oh no you don't…!" one of them started and started to run towards them, ready to attack. The others were not far behind.

"Pfff, oh please…" Nitro snorted and rolled his optics and before Shunt could ask what was happening he had to cling on his shoulder.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FIGHTING WHILE I'M CLINGING HERE!?" he stared a bit at Nitro who ignored him at the moment and concentrated to beat down the other decepticons. It was all over after a few minutes.

"That was way too easy… Even with you clinging on me." Nitro sneered. Shunt still hanged over Nitros shoulder and was still clinging a bit onto him.

"T-thank you for the help…" he said and looked at Nitro, almost blushing.

"You're welcome." he said and started to walk away.

"Um… Where are we going?" Shunt almost looked a bit surprised.

"Didn't you listen before? You're mine. You're coming with me. " Nitro sneered a bit and kept walking.

"You were serious!?" Shunt looked up at him as best he could. "…Oh well… He can't be as bad as the others…" he thought for himself and then hung limply over Nitros shoulder and looked down.

"Name's Shunt by the way…What's yours?" he asked after a minute.

"Nitrobolt." he said and walked on and started talking. Shunt could not make out what he was talking about. He was so tired after the chase with those other decepticons.

"Well hello there." Shunt thought for himself and smiled a bit sneaky and looked at Nitros aft. "The view got much better now, pity I'm so tired…"

"Is he…?" Nitro stopped after a while and listened. The next second he dropped Shunt down and the ground. Shunt looked up at him a bit startled. "How long have you been recharging and making me look like an idiot!?"

"Um… I don't know…" Shunt said with a low voice.

"Oh why you little-!" Nitro grumbled and looked a little bit pissed off.

"S-sorry but it has been a while since the last time I recharged!"

Nitro walked away and sat down on a big chair and sighed a bit irritated. Then he looked at the little bot that were still sitting on the ground. The paintjob were nothing special, white, grey and a little bit of red. Nitro also guessed that his altmode must be something quite small, a two-wheeler. Definitely nothing bigger.

"You're not a soldier or anything like that are you?" Nitro asked after a few minutes. Shunt shook his head.

"Medic…" he answered and rose up from the floor. Then he walked a bit closer and sat down on the floor again and looked up at him. In contrast to himself, Nitro was huge. It was quite precise that Shunt reached up to Nitro's waist with his head. It often made him look ridiculous beside other bot's because he was so small. But it was an advantage out on the battlefield when the war was still raging and especially as a motocross bike so he was good out in the harsh and inaccessible terrain.

"You're spacing out again…" Nitro looked at Shunt who started to blush a little.

"Sorry, I got a bit thoughtful!"

"You tend to do that a lot do you?" he sneered a bit at Shunt. "Got quite a fantasy also since you blushing huh?" Shunt started to blush even more.

"Stop that!" he shouted and looked embarrassed. Nitro snorted and shortly after that he started laughing. "It's not my fault I'm spacing out and start thinking about other stuff!" Shunt shouted again and still looked embarrassed and blushing. Nitro laughed even more.

"Well what do they say; the smaller is the dirtiest ones!" and laughed.

"Fuck you." Shunt glared at him.

"Hear yourself, you would like that huh!?" Nitro still laughed and the next second Shunt rose up, muttering and cursing as he walked away. Nitro didn't try to stop him, hi still laughed at himself and his teasing towards Shunt. That little bot was quite fun, especially when he got a bit angry like that. He probably wasn't even thinking about anything dirty but it was still fun.

"Where did he go…? He can't have gone far." Nitro thought for himself and looked toward the room Shunt had gone to. Then he got up and walked a bit.

"Are you kidding me!?" he thought and stared at Shunt who had fallen asleep, leaning against the wall. "I guess he was really tired…Oh well. He seems to be having it good there." Nitro shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the chair he was sitting in before and crossed his arms behind his neck.

"…A little nap maybe…?" he thought for himself and looked up the ceiling before he also fell asleep.

"Morning, aft-face." Shunt glared a bit at Nitro who just woke up and looked a little bit confused that Shunt sat so close to him and his face.

"Whaa…?" he started and looked down at him. "Wait what…? Are you sitting on me?"

"Yup." Shunt sat across Nitro's lap with his legs over the armrest. "You occupied the only chair here and I got tired of sitting on the floor the whole time. I woke up a while ago so that's why I'm sitting here right now."

"…I can see that." Nitro mumbled and looked at Shunt. "What have you been doing while I was recharging?"

"Not much…" Shunt shrugged his shoulders.

"Just sitting here and having a good time with you fantasies?" Nitro grinned at him.

Shunt sighed a bit and decided to play along to make him stop teasing.

"Yeah, I was thinking about all those dirty stuff I want to do with you." the next second he sat astride his lap. Nitro looked a bit surprised at his sudden move and what he just said.

"For a starter I would lick and suck you talons…" he leaned bit forward nearer Nitro's face. "Calm and slowly, I don't want to get too tired too fast you know…" he said again with a bit lower voice. "Then I would suck harder and deeper, just to make a small statement of what you're about to receive. Then I'll probably start to kiss and have a little nibble around your fuel intake, you'll probably like it a lot…" Shunt leaned forward a bit more and tilted Nitro's head slightly to one side as his dermas almost touched his fuel intake.

Shunt could feel that Nitro shivered a little when he did that. "Then I would also tease you on my way down there." he looked at Nitro and just a few inches away from his face and dermas.

Shunt felt that he was blushing a little bit but didn't care about that. "Let us say that it is good that you already have your arms crossed behind your head, because at this point you will not be allowed to touch me because I want to see you enjoy without you touching me, a bit like a challenge for your part. I also like teasing sometimes." Shunt grinned a bit. "Where was I…? Ah yes, after you've removed your arms I would work my way down on you. Slowly." he almost whispered and lightly began stroking his servos over Nitro's frame. He almost looked a bit surprised when Shunt started to stroke his frame but didn't do anything to stop him. It actually felt quite nice when he did that. Shunt noticed it and decided not to tease him too much. For now.

"As I said before, I would do this but also continue to lick and nibble. Maybe nibble a little bit harder here and there to make you twitch. I just love to see the one I'm about to frag twitch in pleasure." Just a minute later he slid a little bit further down and began to stroke his servos on Nitro's legs and then inside of his thighs. Nitro felt he had a hard time not trying to groan and make Shunt laughing because he was about to make him horny.

"I had no idea he was going to do something like this, I was just teased him a bit for fun! But I guess I was right about the smallest being the dirtiest." he thought and looked down a bit at Shunt who still stroke with his servos over his thighs.

"At this point I normally start paying a little bit more attention here." Shunt looked up a little bit at Nitro and stroke one of his servos over his crotch. "Tease a little bit more." he said with a lower voice and almost let his dermas touch the lower part of Nitro's frame. Then Shunt slit down on the floor and knelt before Nitro who was almost starting to blush a little bit. Shunt felt that he started to blush even more. "And now to this part…" he said with a low voice and then licked on his crotch, at the moment Shunt did that he could hear Nitro groan.

"Damn, this wasn't part of the plan!" he thought and began to groan himself as he licked even more on Nitro's crotch before he started to suck him.

Nitro tilted his head back and groaned more as Shunt sucked him. After a little while he could also feel that Shunt stroke some of his talons around his valve a few minutes before he started to penetrate him. Shunt started to circulate easily with his talons inside Nitro's valve.

"F-faster…!" he gasped and Shunt did as he said. Suddenly he stopped and began to crawl up his lap and straddled. Before Nitro could say something Shunt started to kiss him and adjust himself a bit before he put Nitro's cable into his valve. Both of them groaned high and Shunt put his arms around Nitro's neck and started to kiss and press himself more against him. He also took the chance to nibble him on his fuel intake, making him groan even more.

"A-aaahh…! Faster, I-I'm close…!" Nitro looked at Shunt who nodded a bit and started to ride him faster. Then he took one of Nitro's servos and put it on his own cable.

"I n-need it too… to overload!" he gasped and looked at him, Nitro did as he asked to. After that Shunt leaned a bit forward and began to lick and kiss his dermas. Nitro started doing the same while panting and moaning. Just a few minutes after that Nitro moaned high with pleasure as he overloaded and Shunt was not too far behind as he also overloaded and almost screamed with pleasure.

"Well this escalated quickly…" Nitro grinned a bit at Shunt who still sat across his lap and leaned his head against his frame. "Told you that the smallest are the dirtiest!"

"Um… I was just supposed to tease you since you said that…" he started and looked up at him. "But instead I ended up making us both horny." he said again and almost blushed a little and Nitro started laughing.

"Well I don't mind! Sure, normally I'm the dominating one but this wasn't too bad either. You took me by surprise." he looked down at Shunt and put one of his servos on his head.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you…? As a friend…?" Shunt asked and looked at him. "I-I don't know about you, but I don't have any friends…The few ones I had passed away during the war…" Nitro almost looked thoughtful for a minute.

"…Didn't I say before to those decepticons that you're mine?" he grinned a bit. Shunt started to smile a bit.

"Yeah, you did. So I guess we are friends then?" he asked again. "…That also frag each other sometimes?" he added and Nitro snorted a bit and grinned.

"Sure, why not?" he grinned a bit. Then Shunt stretched up a bit and gave him a small kiss.

"Let's say so then!"


End file.
